


Ghost Of A Chance

by Cat2000



Series: Redeeming Grant [54]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this ficSummary: 54th in the Redeeming Grant series.





	Ghost Of A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Spanking

The trip had been uneventful. The Quin-Jet had just landed, fifteen minutes prior. And Luis had gone and retrieved his van. "Yo! I can take you all to the good Doc's... Then I'ma head out to meet up with my Homies! That good?" He looked toward Hank, since he knew Scott, Mike and Hope would defer to his decision anyway.

 

Hank nodded. "Thank you, Luis."

 

He couldn't help but smile as Cassie, impatient to go and explore, tugged on Ace's hand. "Can we go and play now? Please?" She looked at her dad, uncle and aunt as well as her grandfather, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

"Gonna have to wait a little longer, Peanut." Scott smiled. "We'll get to the house soon, if ya wanna hop into the back of the van quick. They frown on people playing on airport tarmacs."

 

Mike just snorted softly, but at Scott's curious look, said, "That's an understatement if ever I heard one."

 

Ace smiled as Cassie grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the van.

 

Hank followed at a more sedate pace and Hope paused, waiting for Scott.

 

Mike got in next to the children, leaving the middle for Hope and Scott, the front for Hank.

 

Scott moved closer to Hope, letting her get in first before getting in himself.

 

Once everyone was buckled in, Luis began driving to Hank's home.

 

During the trip, Cassie and Ace talked about what they wanted to do and what order they wanted to do it in.

 

Hank listened with a smile on his face.

 

Hope leaned in close to Scott. "Looks like we don't have to worry about the itinerary for the holiday."

 

"It looks that way..." Scott chuckled. "You okay with that?"

 

"I'm perfectly happy to let someone else plan the holiday," Hope replied, smiling. "They'll probably come up with better things to do."

 

"You say that now...just wait till you're visiting your 20th Chuck E. Cheese..." Scott teased.

 

Hope's smile grew. "I'm sure all of us will be sick of that place by the time we finally go home again," she teased back.

 

Scott laughed. "Well maybe we'll be lucky, and they'll rather go to the zoo or the pier."

 

"I'd vote for the zoo..." Mike contributed.

 

"We can do both!" Cassie was quick to jump on the idea.

 

Ace grinned. "I want to do both."

 

"Oops. Did I say that too loud?" Scott teased his daughter.

 

Cassie beamed at her father. "We have to do a _lot_... _everything_. And bring back presents for everyone else," she added quickly.

 

"We will most definitely do that!" Scott promised.

 

Hank turned his head enough to look at his children and grandchildren. "I hope all of you will put your votes in for what you'd like to do," he commented.

 

"For sure, dad... For sure," Mike agreed.

 

It didn't take much longer for the van to reach Hank's house and soon, Luis was dropping them off and then driving away to meet his friends.

 

Hank led the way into the house, carrying some of the bags and pointing out where everything was for Mike and Ace's benefit.

 

Once everyone had settled into their assigned rooms, they met in the kitchen to eat dinner and to plan.

 

Hank had started cooking for his family. They'd had to drag more chairs around the table, but there were eventually enough for all of them to sit down.

 

Mike came in while Hope and Scott corralled the kids. "You need help, dad?"

 

Smiling at him, Hank replied, "You can chop some of the vegetables, son."

 

Mike retrieved a knife and the vegetables in question and began slicing. "Do you have any preferences on activities?" he asked curiously.

 

"I don't mind what we do," Hank answered honestly. "I'm happy to let the rest of you decide. As much as you can with Cassie and Ace making all their plans," he added, with a small amount of humour.

 

Mike chuckled at that. "Ace is excited. We've never really had a chance to do as vacation like this. So much has happened the last ten years."

 

Hank nodded in understanding. "If you need to talk, I'm always here, son." He gently squeezed Mike's shoulder.

 

"Yeah. I know, dad. Thanks...." Mike smiled at Hank. "I'm finished with these carrots. Where do you want me to put them?"

 

"Just in there." Hank nodded to the pan on the stove, beginning to bubble as he added the meat he'd cut to it.

 

Mike quickly did as he was instructed. "Anything else you need cut?" He grinned.

 

"Just some onion." Hank passed it to his son as he finished chopping up the tomatoes.

 

Mike made short work of the onion, adding it to the pot when Hank indicated. "I think... I think I really needed this. Getting away from the compound. Don't get me wrong...I like being with all the family and I'm very happy at the fact Ace is so safe there... But it's hard to get time with just us, if you know what I mean...."

 

"I know." Hank nodded, giving a slight smile. "It's quieter. A bit more peaceful. And it's just us. Being a family together."

 

"It's nice to see where you lived before the compound. Did you always live here? It's really big," Mike said.

 

Hank nodded. "At least when I wasn't staying in the lab," he said, a bit wryly. "Or out on missions." He reflected that it said something to his state of mind now, with three children and two grandchildren...so many brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews. That he could think about the missions he and his wife had carried out.

 

"You went on missions?" Mike grinned. "I didn't realize...."

 

"No one did. It was a while before Hope even found out," Hank said, his eyes briefly darkening with pain as he remembered losing Janet.

 

"Bad memories?" Mike asked sympathetically. He understood missions gone wrong.

 

"You could say that." Hank sighed, but the look on his face was fond. "But even though I lost...I've also gained in all of you."

 

Mike nodded before hesitantly saying, "If you ever want to talk about your loss. Sometimes remembering with someone can help it hurt less.... Someone really wise just taught me that..." His grin was a mixture of sheepish impishness, and fond concern.

 

Hank smiled at that and lightly squeezed his son's shoulder. "Thank you, son," he said seriously. "That means a lot." He tugged Mike into a tight embrace.

 

Mike returned the hug, holding on tightly. "Yeah...well...you mean a lot..." he whispered sincerely.

 

"And you...your brother and sister, Ace and Cassie...mean _everything_ to me," Hank whispered, kissing his head.

 

Mike hugged tighter before stepping back with a bashful smile. "So... anything else you need help with, Dad?"

 

Hank smiled back at him. "I think we've got everything more or less ready."

 

"Then I'll help you carry everything out." Mike grinned and proceeded to do just that.

 

Hope looked up with a smile as her father and brother walked into the dining room, carrying the food and drinks.

 

Ace smiled brightly at his father. "We're gonna go to the zoo tomorrow!" he declared happily.

 

"I'm glad a consensus was formed!" Mike nodded sagely as he placed his items onto the table. "Do you think we'll see any chubby unicorns?" he asked seriously, winking at Hope.

 

"Unicorns aren't real," Cassie declared, with such a serious note to her voice that Hank chuckled as he set the plates down on the table.

 

"Sure, they are!" Mike insisted with wide eyes and a horrified expression. "Just what did I see last time, if it wasn't a _chubby unicorn_?!"

 

Scott looked at his daughter and nephew expectantly, even as he fought to keep from laughing at his brother's antics.

 

Ace rolled his eyes, but there was a huge smile on his face. "It was a _rhino_ , dad."

 

"Really?" Mike turned his dumbfounded expression toward his son. "A rhino? Well, that explains why it wasn't tooting rainbows, then." He nodded. "Unicorns are supposed to toot rainbows, after all."

 

Cassie's serious expression broke and she giggled as Hank sat down at the table, a fond smile spreading over his face as he watched all of them.

 

"So, we're going to be able to see a chubby unicorn, then?" Scott asked playfully.

 

"Uh-uh." Cassie nodded with a beaming smile.

 

Hank began to put food on the children's plates.

 

Scott waited until the children had been served and his father had got his own food before he began to serve himself. "So... I figure after the zoo tomorrow, maybe we can go to the park. If there are any of your old school friends you'd like to try and meet up with..." he said to Cassie. "Introduce them to your cousin and all...."

 

Cassie nodded. "I like that idea," she said, beginning to eat her food. "This is good, Grandpa!" she exclaimed between mouthfuls.

 

Hank chuckled. "Your uncle Mike helped me."

 

"You cook?" Scott glanced toward his brother. "A hidden talent!" He grinned brightly as he took a bite. "And this _is_ very good!" he added.

 

Mike chuckled. "Thank you. All I did was cut vegetables, though...."

 

"You should cook tomorrow night, Dad," Ace said.

 

"If your grandpa doesn't mind someone else invading his kitchen, maybe I will..." Mike smiled at his son, giving Hank a fond look.

 

Hank smiled at Mike. "I would be perfectly happy if you want to cook tomorrow. Or any other day."

 

"We could take turns cooking. That way no one gets stuck doing it all the time and we can share different meals we like..." Scott suggested.

 

Ace perked up at that. "Maybe me and Cassie could make food one night too?" he suggested.

 

Mike gave a thoughtful look toward the kids, then at Hank and Scott. "Don't see why not. Gotta get practice in when you can, after all. As long as one of us is there to help supervise."

 

"We'll need to go shopping," Cassie decided.

 

Hope laughed softly and leaned against Scott. "Like me when I was her age." She was smiling, but there was a trace of wistfulness to her voice. She remembered her mother too, even if she hadn't known what her parents were up to until long after the fact.

 

" _Shopping_?" Scott made a mock horrified face. "How ‘bout you supervise them, Hope? You _like_ shopping..." he teased his girlfriend gently.

 

"I'm sure you can sacrifice your comfort to get food," Hope teased.

 

"... _Weeeell_..." Scott sighed. "...I suppose so..." He grinned. "Can I buy candy too?" he asked, seeming almost as childish as the actual children.

 

Mike snorted in amusement at his brother's antics.

 

Hank gently squeezed Scott's arm. "Provided you don't eat it all at once," he joked.

 

"Oh...I won't. Believe me. I did that when I first got out of..." He glanced at Cassie and stopped himself. "...Well, I've done that one time too many. I won't be repeating _that_ mistake."

 

"Is that because you missed candy so much while you were gone?" Cassie asked, reaching for more food...as her plate was now empty.

 

Scott thought about it. "A little. There was a lot I didn't get when I was gone..." Scott agreed quickly in a teasing voice, trying to keep from telling her more than was fair for her to be burdened with. What had happened to him were the natural consequences of actions he had taken on his own. He didn't want her worried or feeling bad for him. Especially not now, when he was doing so well and all the bad was in the past.

 

Hank was fairly sure that, underneath the teasing response, Scott was affected by memories of the past. Underneath the table, he reached out and gently squeezed his son's leg in a show of solidarity.

 

Scott didn't say anything, but the smile he gave his father was grateful.

 

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, I don't mind candy being bought; but I also want you to pick out some fruit and vegetables that you like for snacks..." he said to Ace but knew Cassie would be included in the words.

 

Scott nodded. "Yes. Of course. I like olives. Does anyone else like olives?"

 

"Olives, pineapple, mushrooms, courgettes...." Hope shrugged. "I've never been a picky eater."

 

"Not broccoli," Cassie put in, pulling a face. "I don't like broccoli."

 

"I do," Ace said, with a grin.

 

Scott turned a baffled look toward Hope. "Courgettes? What's that?"

 

Mike laughed softly at the look on his brother's face.

 

"Same family as cucumbers." Hope laughed and leaned her arm lightly against his. "I'll introduce you to them."

 

"Oh! Okay, then..." Scott agreed, relaxing when he realized it wasn't going to be something really strange that he'd have to force himself to eat. He liked cucumber.

 

Seeing that they'd finished eating, Hope stood up to begin clearing the plates from the table, smiling when Ace and Cassie quickly jumped up to help her.

 

Scott smiled as the kids helped Hope, getting up to get a washcloth so he could wipe the table down after it had been cleared. Since Mike and Hank had cooked, he figured they could relax a bit while cleanup was taken care of; though he didn't say anything, reluctant to tell his father what to do in his own house.

 

"Perhaps we could watch a movie this evening?" Hank suggested, watching his children and grandchildren with obvious fondness.

 

"Works for me..." Mike said, with a nod.

 

Scott nodded as he wiped down the table. "We could watch Antz. Or a Bugs Life..." he suggested, with an impish smirk.

 

"We should watch both," Cassie declared, coming back into the room in time to hear her dad's comment. "Aunt Hope's washing up...Ace and me'll get snacks."

 

Hank laughed softly. "And what would you like me and your uncle Mike to do?"

 

"Sit down and relax," Cassie answered promptly. "You cooked."

 

Scott grinned. "You heard the lady..." He winked at Cassie as he finished wiping down the table. "I'll just go retrieve the movies...."

 

"I guess we've been told..." Mike laughed softly in amusement.

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Hank stood and waited for Mike to stand as well, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so he could steer Mike into the living room.

 

Mike let himself be steered to a couch. It didn't take long for the others to join them, though, Scott pulling the first movie up on the digital player, then going to sit on Hank's other side, pulling Hope down onto his lap while Cassie and Ace sat on the floor. Mike couldn't stop himself from grinning at his family like a loon.

 

Hank wrapped an arm each around his sons' waists, moving enough so that his hand rested lightly on Hope's side.

 

At Cassie and Ace's urging, Scott began the movie, relaxing against his father and pulling Hope more tightly to him, a happy and contented look on his face.

 

***

 

Several days had passed into their holiday and Hank was about as relaxed as he could be. He'd woken up fairly early and come downstairs to make himself coffee, somehow not too surprised that Cassie and Ace joined him in the living room for orange juice. The children had been early risers every morning so far.

 

The same couldn't be said for their parents...or at least Scott. Hank couldn't help but notice the younger man looking tired; like he hadn't been sleeping well. But so far, Hank's attempts to find out what was wrong had been met with jokes and teasing...Scott turning it round so he didn't have to respond.

 

Mike came in not too long after Hank, making his own cup of coffee and going to sit near the older man. He was about to start idle conversation when he heard what sounded like someone stumbling down the stairs. "What the..?" he muttered, setting his cup on a nearby coaster and standing to go make sure no one was hurt.

 

"I'm okay!" was hollered through the foyer, before Scott limped into the kitchen to make his own coffee.

 

Hank frowned with concern and stood, heading through to the kitchen. "Scott?" He moved quickly over to his son, beginning to check him over.

 

Hope wandered into the kitchen, stifling a yawn, her eyes narrowed with concern at her boyfriend.

 

"I'm really okay... I managed to keep on my feet, even if I did go down a bit faster than planned..." Scott tried to reassure his father, giving Hope a helpless smile, because he knew Hank wouldn't stop until he'd determined for himself that Scott was alright.

 

"I'll be the judge of that," Hank replied, continuing to check Scott over. Even when he was satisfied his son wasn't hurt, he didn't stop touching Scott, instead pushing him gently down onto one of chairs. "You've got to be more careful, son."

 

Seeing her father had Scott in hand, Hope walked over to make them both coffee.

 

"Yeah. Sorry, Dad. Not usually that clumsy," Scott acknowledged.

 

Mike came into the kitchen, sipping his coffee and observing Scott quietly. He didn't like the way his brother was looking, but since their father had everything in hand, he didn't say anything.

 

Hank sat down next to Scott as Hope brought over two mugs of coffee and sat down on his other side, moving the chair enough for Cassie to squirm between them and clamber up onto her father's lap.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" Hank asked gently.

 

"That obvious?" Scott winced, even as he hugged Cassie close.

 

Mike snorted, moving to the chair across from his brother. "Could say that..." he said softly.

 

Ace quickly settled next to his father, eyeing his uncle with the worry of a child. "Did you have bad dreams?"

 

"I had... weird dreams..." Scott admitted. "But I'll be okay. Just gotta work 'em out of my system..." He smiled at his nephew.

 

"What were they about?" Ace asked.

 

"Just really weird stuff that makes no real sense. It's like my head decided to make a movie about my life... 'Cept it wasn't my life..." Scott laughed, embarrassed.

 

Cassie looked up at him. "But when you figure out what it is, you'll tell us, right?" she asked.

 

"If I can, Peanut..." He smiled, kissing Cassie on top of her head.

 

"In the meantime, if you do need to talk...even if it's just to use someone as a sounding board...we're all here for you." Hank placed his hand gently on Scott's arm.

 

"Yeah. Okay, Dad..." Scott smiled. "So... everyone ready for breakfast?" he asked brightly.

 

"I think so." Hank stood up. "What does everyone want?" He looked around at his family members.

 

"I can make blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes," Scott offered.

 

"Oh, they're really good!" Cassie scrambled off Scott's lap as she caught Ace's eyes. "You've got to try them!"

 

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Blueberries with chocolate chips, or blueberries or chocolate chips?" he asked curiously.

 

"Either or..." Scott shrugged with a grin.

 

"Both is good." Cassie nodded.

 

"Would you like some help?" Hope stood, smiling at Scott.

 

"Sure." Scott smiled at his girlfriend.

 

"I'll just set the table, then." Mike smiled.

 

"I'll help." Ace stood up quickly.

 

Mike smiled at his son, clasping him on the shoulder. "Why don't you sit down, dad? We've got this..." he said to Hank.

 

Hank smiled. "You sure you don't want me to help with drinks or anything like that?"

 

"Me and Ace'll do them." Cassie quickly dragged her cousin over towards the fridge, so they could take out bottled water and juice.

 

It didn't take long and soon breakfast was on the table. Mike couldn't help noticing the furtive looks his brother kept giving the kitchen, of all things. Something about the room had caught his brother's attention.

 

Hank moved a bit closer to Scott, placing a hand gently on his son's arm. "Are you sure you're okay, son?" he asked, his voice gentle.

 

"What...? Oh...! Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. Sorry. Didn't mean to be spacey...." Scott smiled crookedly and blushed.

 

Hank gently squeezed his arm. "Maybe you should try to have a nap later?" he suggested.

 

"Yeah. I think I will.... but, I promised the kids they could go to the park..." Scott agreed, then quickly back pedaled.

 

"We can take them," Hope said, her eyes narrowed in concern about her boyfriend.

 

Cassie nodded and hugged Scott. "You should sleep. Grandpa can stay with you," she added, having seen and taken notice of the fact parents often stayed with their adult children at night. Maybe that would help her father.

 

"Oh, sweetie... I'm just tired, not sick. Your grandpa should be able to go out and have fun with you all..." Scott smiled at his daughter.

 

"I'm more than happy to stay with you, Scott." Hank knew it could help a great deal to stay in the same room. After all, he'd stayed with Tony when first coming to the tower.

 

"I know you would, but I hate for you to miss out on time with Cassie, Ace, Hope and Mike just to watch me sleep..." Scott blushed.

 

"It's not just watching you sleep," Hank said gently. "It's just being with you."

 

"And it seems a normal thing with the family," Hope commented, having noticed the same thing as Cassie.

 

"And it means you won't wake up and be lonely," Ace said.

 

"Okay, okay..." Scott held his hands up and chuckled. "I can tell when I'm outnumbered. I'll stay home with dad while the rest of you go to the park...."

 

Hank smiled and gently patted his arm, before resuming eating breakfast, watching the others with a fond smile.

 

As soon as everyone was done eating, Mike began cleaning up, shooing Scott out of the kitchen. "Go. Rest. I've got this, and Hope has the kids."

 

Scott opened his mouth to argue, took one look at his brother and sighed. "Yeah. I'm going. Thanks, man...." He turned and looked toward Hank. "Gonna go upstairs now, dad...."

 

Hank wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders, turning to smile at the rest of his family. "Have a good time at the park." He began to lead Scott out of the room, up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

Scott didn't fight being led, though he did mutter under his breath, "...Feel like a little boy being sent for a nap...."

 

Hank squeezed him gently. "You need to sleep, son." He guided Scott into the bedroom, helping his son into bed.

 

"I know, daddy..." Scott admitted, already starting to nod off even as he climbed into bed. "...Still feel like a little boy being tucked in, though...."

 

Settling on the bed, Hank began to stroke his son's hair. "I love you, son," he said softly.

 

"Love you too, daddy..." Scott smiled, quickly falling asleep, smile still on his face.

 

Hank stayed sitting next to Scott on the bed, stroking his son's hair periodically, unable to help worrying about him.

 

Scott had been hoping Hank's presence would allow him to sleep dream free, but that wasn't the case. In fact, the older man's presence seemed to intensify the dreams; making them seem less like dreams and more like memories or messages. He didn't understand it and could only view himself as lucky that they weren't the kind of dreams that would cause tossing or turning, because he knew that would worry his father.

 

Hank stayed where he was, unable to help but worry over his son, holding onto Scott's hand in the hopes that would come through into his son's dreams. Scott might not be tossing and turning; that didn't mean his boy was fine.

 

Scott was only able to sleep for about an hour before his eyes blinked open in confusion. "Dad?" he asked warily.

 

"I'm here, son." Hank gripped his hand a bit tighter.

 

Scott rolled over and hid his face against Hank, letting his arms wrap around the older man in a needy hug. "My head won't turn off..." he mumbled wearily, frustrated confusion clear in his voice.

 

Hank wrapped his arms around Scot in a tight hug, kissing his head. "Is anything bothering you, son?" he asked gently.

 

"I just... these weird dreams that make no sense, but everything is so familiar..." Scott whimpered softly.

 

Hank stroked his hair. "Can you tell me anything else?" he gently pushed.

 

"I don't want you to get upset or anything, but... this house is in a lot of them. Which I wouldn't think is strange, except the people in the dream aren't us. Least they don't seem to be us...." Scott frowned. "But everything just feels so real. I dunno...."

 

Hank tightened his arms around his son. "When did you start having the dreams? Was it just when we came here? Or did you have them before?" he asked.

 

"I... I had them a little bit before, but nothing so vivid I could really remember them. But they've picked up in their detail and frequency since coming here. And now I know that the location is always in this house. And often in your lab. I haven't spent a heck of a lot of time in either place, so not sure why it's happening," Scott admitted.

 

"Is that all you can tell?" Hank asked. "Is there anything else you haven't told me about, son?" His fingers stroked through Scott's hair as he spoke.

 

"Not really..." Scott said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should mention what he suspected yet, since there wasn't anything in the 'dreams' to confirm if he was correct or not.

 

"I want you to tell me if you have another dream, son," Hank said seriously. "I don't think these are simply just dreams. You're having them for a reason."

 

"Yeah... Okay. If I have another dream, I'm to let you know." Scott smiled crookedly before snuggling close with his head on Hank's chest. "Love you, dad..." he mumbled, obviously still sleepy.

 

Hank cuddled his son tightly, kissing his head. "I love you, son. So very much," he whispered.

 

Scott snuggled a bit more, falling asleep again, his father holding him tight enabling him to relax again.

 

Hank just held Scott while his son slept, stroking his hair, hoping the dreams wouldn't affect him so much.

 

***

 

Somehow, Scott slept the rest if the afternoon without dreams. When the rest of the family returned, he heard them and woke, looking much better rested than he had been. "Thanks for staying with me, dad..." He smiled.

 

"I like being with you, son," Hank said honestly. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better...the sleep for me was good..." Scott smiled.

 

"Good." Hank kissed his head. "Did you want to go down and join the others or stay here for a bit longer?" he asked.

 

"We can join the others. I'm curious to see how the kids liked the park." Scott carefully got up after hugging Hank.

 

Hank nodded and wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders, so he could guide his son out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Mike looked up as Scott and his father entered the room. "Settle an argument, please. Dark chocolate covered strawberries, or milk chocolate covered cherries?"

 

Hank paused to think about that. "I'd say dark chocolate," he said, glancing inquiringly at Scott.

 

"Sounds good to me..." Scott shrugged uncertainly.

 

"So, are we going to do dark chocolate, then?" Cassie asked her uncle.

 

"You know what? We can do both. Since the vote was split down the middle even." Mike smiled.

 

Hope walked over to Scott and hugged him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

 

"I'm feeling much better..." Scott kissed her forehead. "Next time, I'll just listen to dad without arguing..." He smiled sheepishly.

 

Hope smiled. "Good," she responded. "Now what would you both like to drink?" she asked, stepping over to the fridge.

 

"Water is fine with me..." Scott said with a smile, moving to sit at the table. He noticed Cassie was sitting close to Ace, whispering to the other child while furtively glancing at all the adults ever so often. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them, 'just in case'

 

"The kids are hoping to go to the museum tomorrow and are trying to ‘figure out’ how to ask grandpa Hank to take them..." Mike grinned.

 

"You don't have to 'figure out' how to ask me." Hank smiled at his grandchildren. "I'll take you...maybe after breakfast?" he suggested.

 

Huge smiles spread across both of their faces as they nodded.

 

"So, what do we do for the rest of the evening? Until bedtime?" Scott asked curiously, knowing the children would have ideas.

 

Mike chuckled.

 

"We got some board games while we were out," Cassie said. "We should play some after we've eaten."

 

"That actually sounds fun," Scott agreed. "What games?"

 

Cassie dragged Ace out of the room, so they could get the board games and bring them back so that Scott could see what they were.

 

Dinner didn't take long at all and soon they'd all eaten, cleared the table and then begun to play the games. It was easy to lose track of time with everyone having fun, but eventually, the busy day caught up with the children. Mike noticed them both yawning. "I think it's time for bed..." he said, firmly but kindly to his son and niece.

 

"Yep. Time for all rug-rats to get their beauty sleep..." Scott chimed in, with a grin.

 

"Just one more game, please, dad?" Ace asked hopefully, unable to help but yawn.

 

"No... everyone needs to get enough sleep so that they aren't falling asleep at the museum tomorrow. But we can play games again tomorrow night, I think." Mike smiled.

 

Hank yawned, then smiled at his grandchildren. "And I think we're all pretty tired as well."

 

"Okay." Cassie sighed, looking a bit disappointed, but then a slightly crafty look came over her face. "Maybe we could camp out in the living room tomorrow night?"

 

Mike grinned. "I could get behind that. As long as I get enough sleep _tonight_..." he added.

 

"Maybe you could stay in my room tonight, Mike," Hank commented; as Scott had been with him during the afternoon nap and he didn't want his other son to be left out, while Scott and Hope had each other.

 

Mike blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Guess I could do that..." Mike said, with a small grin. He didn't really feel left out and wasn't needing any extra attention, but he also knew Hank worried about that and he didn't want the older man to worry. And he didn't mind being with his father.

 

Ace grinned and then yawned as Hope leaned forward, beginning to clear away the board games. "We can make cocoa tomorrow," she said, looking around at them to see what they thought.

 

"Only if we can have little marshmallows with it," Cassie mumbled sleepily.

 

"I think that could be arranged..." Scott said with a smile. "C'mon, kiddos. Let's get you upstairs so you can change into pajamas and get into bed." He began to lead Cassie and Ace out of the room, leaving Mike, Hope and Hank to finish cleaning up.

 

Hope and Hank helped Mike to finish clearing up and then Hank wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders to lead him to his bedroom.

 

Mike checked in on Ace quickly before following Hank the rest of the way, grabbing his nightclothes on his way by his own room. The kids had fallen asleep immediately upon being tucked into bed. Scott gave him a tiny wave as he went into his and Hope's room. He walked in and shut the bedroom door before glancing at Hank. "Scott seems a lot more rested than he was earlier. You have a knack..." He chuckled as he began to change his clothes.

 

"I think he was still having some dreams, but I hope they didn't bother him as much later on." Hank began to undress.

 

"He wasn't having dreams at the compound, was he? At least he never let on if he was...." Mike frowned. "Usually a vacation helps you relax so that dreams aren't as bad, not causes them to show up...."

 

"He said that this house featured a lot in the dreams, along with my lab," Hank commented.

 

"That's it? Just your house and your lab? That's weird. Did he spend a lot of time here before, then?" Mike wrinkled his nose before tugging on his nightshirt and then walking toward the bed.

 

"Not really, which makes even less sense." Hank stepped over to the bed and settled down, holding his arm out to Mike.

 

Mike crawled into the bed, snuggling up to Hank. It had become easier for him to accept the affection in the last several months since he'd been adopted. He didn't even think twice about Hank holding onto him at night when they shared a bed. "Maybe I can talk to him. See if anything pops into his memory...."

 

"I'm sure that would help." Hank wrapped his arms tightly around his son, kissing Mike's head. "I love you."

 

"Love you too, dad..." Mike smiled, putting his head on his father's chest. "Night...."

 

"Good night, son." Hank stroked his son's hair and down his back.

 

***

 

It was several hours later, and the house was quiet... and Mike heard something. Frowning, he carefully extricated himself from Hank's arms- staying just long enough to make certain the older man didn't wake up- then tiptoed out of the bedroom, heading toward where he'd heard the noise at. He relaxed when he stepped into the kitchen and saw who it was. "You couldn't sleep?" he asked his brother, as he walked to the cupboard and got himself a glass, filling it with the pitcher of water that Scott handed him wordlessly.

 

"Dreamt again..." was all Scott said initially; but then he continued. "This time, I saw the house...these rooms...and Hank's lab. And I saw people. At first, I didn't understand who they were; a woman and a little girl. But then... then Dad walked in and he was years younger. And he called the little girl Hope. And I didn't know them then, but I'm pretty certain the woman was Janet Van Dyne. I'm also just as certain that... that I'm not dreaming. I'm seeing memories. Which... I don't get it. I don't get it at all...." Scott sounded scared.

 

Mike swallowed. "That sounds like something Dad needs to know...."

 

"Probably. But...." Scott sighed. "...I can't just tell him... tell Hope. I don't want them to be worried or upset. I... maybe I can figure out what's going on? And then tell them? When I know what needs to be done and they can actually help?"

 

Mike frowned. "That doesn't seem like such a good idea to me...."

 

***

 

Hank hadn't stirred as Mike extricated himself. He was still fast asleep, feeling relaxed and happy with his family close by...having been able to be so close to both of his sons. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he'd already decided to keep his family as close as possible.

 

***

 

Scott sighed. "You're right. It isn't a good idea. I didn't start dreaming of this stuff, _all the time_ , till I got here. It might be something to do with the house that could affect everyone else."

 

"You dreamed of it before?" Mike asked.

 

"Bits and pieces that didn't make sense till we got here earlier this week." Scott shrugged. "Been having the dreams since shortly after I went Quantum size. But they weren't weird enough or odd enough to catch my notice till now. Not really."

 

"Dad and Hope definitely need to know," Mike decided. "If you've been having dreams since you shrunk to invisible size...."

 

Scott swallowed again. "Yeah. First thing in the morning?"

 

Mike sighed. "As long as you _actually tell them_ first thing in the morning..." he reluctantly agreed.

 

"I will," Scott promised.

 

Mike nodded. "In that case...I'm going to go back to sleep. I have a feeling I'll be taking the kids to the museum while Hope and Dad work on figuring out what's up with you...." He smiled crookedly.

 

Scott winced, but didn't refute the words.

 

Soon, both men were back upstairs and in bed, trying to get a little more sleep.

 

When Scott returned to the bed, Hope stirred and rolled into him, murmuring sleepily, "More dreams disturbing you?" She nuzzled against his chest and sighed.

 

"Yeah. I'll tell ya bout 'em in the morning..." Scott whispered, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

 

Hope let out a tiny huffing sound and nestled in close, slipping back into sleep fairly quickly.

 

***

 

The next morning came too early for Scott. Not only did he have a promise to keep- that he really didn't want to have to keep- but he hadn't got any more sleep the rest of the evening for thinking of his dreams, thinking of having to tell his father and Hope about his dreams and his fear that he'd _have_ another dream and wake Hope up. Needless to say, it affected him. He was the last out of the shower and dressed and the last downstairs to the breakfast table.

 

Mike took one look at his brother and announced, "I'll be taking you kids to the museum today. Your grandpa, Hope and Scott need to take care of some things."

 

Scott could only blink at his brother's actions.

 

Noticing the twin looks of disappointment on his grandchildren's faces, Hank smiled at them both and said to Mike, "Why don't you take them to see a movie today? And we can do the museum tomorrow?"

 

Mike, having also seen the looks, nodded at his father. "Would you all rather do that?" he asked the children, just to be certain. "I think the newest Disney movie is out...."

 

Ace and Cassie looked at each other, whispering quietly before they both nodded. "That's okay," Ace stated.

 

Mike grinned. "Maybe if you get ready fast enough, we'll have time to do a little window shopping beforehand...."

 

It took maybe half a second for the two of them to quickly finish off the rest of their breakfast and then race each other up the stairs to see who would be the first to get dressed.

 

Mike chuckled softly as he began to clean up the plates and utensils they'd left behind. "I can bring lunch home, just text me what you all would like..." he said to the remaining three family members, before carting off all the dirty items.

 

Scott grinned crookedly. "So... wanna finish eating before I 'fess up?" he said, in a not so jovial attempt to joke.

 

"Do we need to stay sitting down for this?" Hope asked dryly.

 

"Naw..." Scott paused. "...Actually... _maybe_?" He winced.

 

Mike cleared his throat. "If you need anything..." He looked at all three before smiling and patting his brother on the back. "Okay, kids! Let's get this show moving!" he hollered up the stairs, chuckling when Cassie and Ace came clamoring down.

 

Soon, they were gone, and it was just Scott, facing his father and lover.

 

Hank reached out and squeezed Scott's arm. "This is about the dreams you've been having?"

 

"Yessir. I... a few more details occurred last night and... " Scott bit his lip. "...I woke up from one last night and came to get a drink. Mike caught me at it and talked to me a bit and I came to realize that they might not actually be dreams...."

 

"Are they your mind working something out?" Hope asked, moving a bit nearer to Scott on his other side.

 

"I don't think so..." Scott paused. "...If they were from my mind, then I'd think I'd be remembering things that actually occurred to me. Not dreaming of you both when you were a little girl and your dad was my age. Not dreaming of a woman named Janet...." Scott swallowed again, glancing at Hank nervously. "I'd never heard any names in the dreams before; and I'd never seen your face in my dreams. Last night, I did. I... I was going to just chalk it up to my imagination going haywire. It had to be because I saw an old picture with all of you and I just didn't notice I'd seen it and my mind was using that. But Mike reminded me. I never dreamt of all this until after I went Quantum size. And it wasn't this often or in detail until we came back here.... He thinks it might all be connected and... Is there something wrong with me?" He couldn't help but sound worried.

 

Hank and Hope exchanged glances, both looking at turns hopeful...and perhaps a bit fearful. Could she have survived in the quantum realm? After all this time?

 

"What do you remember about being in the quantum realm?" Hank asked, squeezing Scott's hand. "Could you have met anyone in there?"

 

"I remember thinking I wasn't gonna get out. That I was gonna float through it for the rest of my life..." Scott admitted, in a voice that only gave away a little of the true fear he'd felt. "It was beyond description. If... if I met anyone there, though, I likely just attributed it to the wild trip I was on and didn't focus on details..." he admitted. "Do you think...?"

 

"She could still be there," Hope whispered. "Even after all this time...." She looked at her father. "We talked about opening a doorway into the quantum realm. Maybe...maybe we can find Mom?"

 

"I did research on it. My notes are all here...but the equipment's at the lab...." Hank's mind was already working.

 

"You... you think she somehow communicated through me?" Scott asked hesitantly. It was a lot better believing that Janet Van Dyne was trying to talk to her family through him than to think that he was slowly losing his mind from having shrunk too small.

 

"There's a lot we don't understand about the quantum realm still," Hank said. "But I think it makes a lot of sense that she's trying to talk to us through you."

 

"But we have to consider why now," Hope said. "Could she be running out of time?" She was beginning to look restless. Like she was going to get up and head to the lab at a moment's notice.

 

"Maybe she noticed me when I was there; and realized there was actually a chance you'd be able to help her now?" Scott tried to spin it in a positive way, not wanting Hope to worry even more.

 

"But the dreams are getting stronger now," Hank said. "That seems to indicate we're running out of time."

 

" _Or_... it's becoming easier for her to communicate to or through me because practice makes perfect and all..." Scott offered, giving Hope a hesitant smile. "In any case... I've not gotten any actual, _actable_ information yet...." He sighed.

 

"But it gives me a reason to go back to the research on opening a safe way into the quantum realm," Hank said.

 

Scott nodded. "What can I do to help?"

 

"I'll probably need you on hand to help test the suit," Hank answered. "I actually started working on a new one before moving to the tower, but it's still got a few kinks to be worked out."

 

Hope smiled slightly. "A bit more than a few."

 

"Great! We can start right away!" Scott smiled happily, relieved he could do something to help.

 

"I'll go and get my notes." Hank stood up.

 

Scott nodded. He glanced at Hope. "If I'd realized what I was dreaming...."

 

"How could you have?" Hope asked in return. "You never even met Mom. And you didn't know me as a child...or Dad when he was younger...."

 

"Yeah. Still. I wish I'd known..." Scott sighed.

 

Hank returned in time to hear Scott's words and he stepped over to his son, gently squeezing his shoulder. "It's not a bad thing you didn't know, son. You don't need to feel guilty."

 

"I'm just glad Mike convinced me it was more than just a dream and to tell you..." Scott wrinkled his nose.

 

"Can we look over the notes here, or do you think we should go to the lab?" Hope asked Hank.

 

"We're not going to get much done in a day," Hank replied. "We can work on it here today...tomorrow, you and Hope can go to the lab, Scott. I'll take my grandchildren to the museum, like I promised."

 

"If the kids let us. I think they wanted Hope at the museum too." Scott smiled.

 

Hank nodded. "One day won't make a difference." At least, he hoped not.

 

Scott nodded. "We can always ask the kids when they get back. If they know it's important...."

 

Hank nodded. "I'm sure they would tell us to go ahead and do it." But the problem he had was that he didn't want to let them down. Not again. Not when they'd been looking forward to this.

 

Scott nodded. He hated to let the kids down too, though, so it was a hesitant nod.

 

"At least for now, let's see where we are," Hope suggested, indicating for Hank to put his papers on the table in front of them.

 

Scott stayed close enough to answer questions, but he really wasn't good at the science aspects, even if he had picked up some knowledge from his association with Hank and Hope. He just watched, listened and waited.

 

***

 

She was in agony. The suit didn't work as well as it used to. The tiny room helped a bit, but not nearly enough. The pain was just growing stronger and stronger and she was certain she was running out of time.

 

Limping into the room, Ava collapsed onto the bed, every breath feeling like knives going into her body as it rippled.

 

"It's worse..." The words came out of the shadows before they were followed by a body. "You need to stay closer to the room. Not use the abilities so much. Not until I can find a way to get what we need to stabilize you..." Bill Foster's voice was sober. Worried.

 

"There's only one way of doing that," Ava whispered, rolling over onto her side, her back to the man who was like a father to her in all but blood. "I can't...." She bit the words off, before she admitted the truth to him. That she was losing control over the abilities. That she couldn't choose _not_ to use them.

 

"We're so close. I'm searching...listening...to see if anyone else has been studying the quantum realm. If anything new is found, we'll know...." Bill swallowed.

 

"It's not going to be in time." Ava whispered the words because if she didn't, she'd scream them.

 

"I've adjusted some things..." Bill said softly, afraid to be overly optimistic, but knowing he'd done all he could. No matter how many times he went over the data collected from the blast that had killed Ava's parents... All the information he'd stolen from Hank Pym's search for his wife... There was never a lightbulb moment that enabled them to figure things out.

 

"Buying time. That's all you're doing." Ava stared at the wall. "It's about time _I_ acted."

 

"What are you going to do? You know as much as I do what we're up against..." Bill said, with a hint of worry.

 

"Maybe." Ava had been following her own leads. What else could she do? But she was reluctant to share all of that with Bill. She didn't want to risk her father if she could help it.

 

"Do you know something I don't?" Bill's worry was clear, but he was developing a hopeful suspicion as well. If Ava found something that would help....

 

"I don't know yet. Maybe," Ava answered. "I'll let you know." At least once she had what she needed.

 

"You do that. If there is a way we can help you, I want to know..." Bill said the obvious.

 

"I know," Ava whispered. She took a deep breath, trying not to break down crying. It didn't solve anything. Her body rippled and she tensed at the pain, letting out a quiet whimper.

 

Bill swallowed hard. He wanted so much to pull his daughter into his arms and hold her. To try and take even a little of her pain. But he hadn't been able to hold her in over a year. "I'll get back to looking for something... Anything... " he said gruffly.

 

"Okay," Ava whispered, closing her eyes. There was a hopeless note to her voice...more than a hint of loneliness. She wanted to shelter in his arms like she used to, but she couldn't. Not without it causing pain. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision.

 

Bill had to force himself to walk away, stop watching her. Just staring wouldn't help her and would only remind him of what he couldn't do. Remind him of his failure to help her. He quickly went to his computer, setting up another search for any 'chatter' about the quantum realm.

 

Ava couldn't really sleep...not properly. But in the room, it at least it didn't hurt quite so much. She could doze for a few minutes at a time before the pain got too much to handle.

 

Bill had just about given up for the evening, planning to go to bed so he'd be to his class on time, when he noticed unusual search activity from Hank Pym. "What are you up to, you old bastard?" he muttered under his breath.

 

Ava raised her head as Bill's words permeated her mind. "What is it?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

 

"Hank Pym's started looking into the quantum realm again. Looks like he's planning a trip into there. He hasn't done that in years...." Bill muttered.

 

"What else?" Ava slowly stood and slipped out of the room, her body rippling and sending shooting bolts of pain through her with each step.

 

"That is not clear. But now I know he's looking, I can keep closer eye on him. It looks like they plan to buy a part of some sort to attempt the trip...." Bill's voice tapered off.

 

"We need that part." Ava began to pull on the suit, her body tensing as it broke apart and reformed. Over and over again. The suit helped, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. "Where are they going?"

 

"Where are _you_ going? We can't do anything with a part if we don't know what it's used for!" Bill argued, even as he showed her on the map the address he'd seen mentioned.

 

"I'll find out." Ava quickly glanced at the location and then headed out of the building.

 

"Be.... Careful." Bill sighed as she disappeared before he'd even finished his warning. Turning back to the computer, he began to study it again. "What are you doing, Hank?" he muttered softly.

 

***

 

"So, why are we meeting with a known criminal again?" Scott asked, curiously and a little nervously. Connection with the Avengers only protected one so far....

 

"He's got the part we need. To open the doorway into the quantum realm," Hope answered, as they drove to the restaurant.

 

"I don't trust this guy..." Scott said, for the third time in as many minutes. "Shoulda just let me take it from him..." he added on, ignoring the fact he was suggesting stealing from a criminal who was fairly well-known to be violent.

 

He ran his hand over his suit, suddenly remembering the tiny glitch he'd noticed in it last time he was practicing. He'd meant to mention it to Hank, but then the whole de-aging thing had happened, and it had got pushed to the side until he'd forgot. Hopefully, it wasn't anything serious...he wasn't about to mention it now, when Hope needed him for backup and they didn't have time to send anyone else in his place.

 

"None of us trust him," Hope answered. "But I've had dealings with him before. I know how to play him." She glanced at Hank.

 

He nodded. "We've just got to get this done."

 

"Right. Get it done and get out..." Scott muttered under his breath, before straightening up. "Okay. Be safe..." He gave Hope a quick kiss.

 

"Of course." Hope kissed back and then quickly moved out of the vehicle, heading inside the restaurant.

 

***

 

Of course, nothing went the way it was meant to. First, their seller tried to up the price and then some ninja thief tried to take the part. The worst was his suit malfunctioning, though. As he crawled up into the van's seat, he couldn't face his girlfriend or father. Hope's laughing was bad enough, but he didn't want to see exasperation on Hank's face.

 

Hank was quiet as he drove them back to the house, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. Finally, he asked, "When was the last time you used the suit, Scott?"

 

"I trained a little before everyone got de-aged..." Scott said, unable to keep the guilty tone out of his voice.

 

"And?" Hank prompted, struggling to stay calm.

 

"I noticed a tiny glitch in how it was working... Nothing like this, though..." Scott looked down at his toddler sized body and swallowed, hoping that the suit would un-glitch and 'fix' him sooner than later.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hope asked, a note of worry in her voice.

 

"I meant to, but then the de-aging happened, and I pushed it to the side. And then I forgot until right before we left, and it was too late to get Hope different backup...." Scott winced.

 

"You remembered before going into the restaurant?" Hank's voice was calm... almost scarily so. His grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled.

 

Scott swallowed again, suddenly realizing that probably wasn't something he should have just blurted out. "Yes..." he reluctantly admitted.

 

"Scott...." Hope breathed out, looking disappointed. "If you'd told us that, we could have prepared for it being a possibility."

 

"I didn't think it was that big a glitch. Before, it was just slightly slow reacting. I thought I could compensate..." Scott weakly tried to defend himself.

 

"I think we're going to need to have a conversation when we get home," Hank said seriously.

 

Scott slumped. "Was afraid you'd say that," he said softly. He didn't argue.

 

"But we'll get you back to your normal size first," Hank added.

 

"Thanks, Dad..." Scott sighed. He didn't particularly want Cassie to see him like this.

 

Hank parked outside the house and then moved round to open the door for his son and daughter, angling his body so that Scott's condition would be hidden from any prying eyes.

 

Scott looked at Hope beseechingly, asking with his eyes that she find some way to distract the kids while Hank helped him.

 

Although still irritated with her boyfriend, Hope nevertheless responded to his silent plea, quickly heading into the house and finding Mike, Ace and Cassie to watch a movie.

 

"I'm gonna owe her big time." Scott sighed as he shifted to follow Hank, almost hiding under Hank's arm.

 

Hank wrapped his arm tightly around Scott's shoulders, guiding his son into the lab through the back of the house so they didn't chance running into one of the others.

 

"You can fix me, can't you, Dad?" Scott looked up, allowing a little of his worry and fear show now that it was just him and Hank.

 

Hank squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, son. I have a fairly good idea of what the problem is and how to stop it happening again."

 

"Thank goodness..." Scott let out a sigh of relief. "I owe you too...."

 

"I'm your father. You don't have to 'owe' me anything." Inside his lab, Hank began to get to work on reversing the suit's malfunction.

 

"Wonder if this is what some of the others felt like, when they were de-aged..." Scott murmured. He was fidgeting and as close to Hank as it was possible to get without hindering the other man's movements.

 

"How do you feel?" Hank's voice was gentle, and he was careful with Scott as he worked, squeezing his shoulder every so often in reassurance.

 

Scott swallowed nervously, leaning toward Hank. "Scared... vulnerable..." He looked at Hank and blushed. "...Clingy...."

 

"There's nothing wrong with any of those feelings," Hank said reassuringly. "But you're safe here, with me, son."

 

"I know..." Scott smiled crookedly. "I messed up bad, though, didn't I, daddy?" He winced as he used the more juvenile term. He was feeling more unsettled, and needy than he realized, apparently. His choice of address would make it entirely too clear to his father.

 

"You should have told me there were problems with the suit, son," Hank said. "I can't fix it if I don't know. And I can't keep you safe if you don't tell me."

 

"Yeah. If Cassie had done what I did, she'd be in trouble too. I'd have been upset and scared for her..." Scott swallowed, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry I did that to you, daddy..." he whispered, not even attempting to filter himself. Even if he wasn't de-aged, he needed his father and he needed to let the older man take charge.

 

"I know, son." Hank pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you. And I forgive you. Even if we are going to deal with your behaviour."

 

Scott relaxed at the understanding words of forgiveness, holding on to Hank tightly. He grinned crookedly. "Is it a weird time to admit I was a little jealous of everyone that got de-aged?"

 

"I think it was good for a lot of the family," Hank commented. "It allowed them to grow closer."

 

"Yeah. I was just jealous they could get all cuddly and didn't feel like they were behaving oddly..." Scott said, with a tiny laugh.

 

"You don't have to be de-aged to be cuddly," Hank said seriously, tightening his arms around his son.

 

"I know that really. Just. I feel like I have to be more grown up and less needy, at least in front of people, so Cassie won't worry. Or Hope..." Scott admitted.

 

"If you don't want to be needy in front of other people, that's fine," Hank said gently. "But you can let me know in some way if you need me."

 

"Do you think I'm wrong? Trying not to be needy in front of the others?' Scott asked curiously.

 

"I think you should react however you need to," Hank said. "If you don't want to be needy in front of the others, you can wait until we're alone. Or signal to me in some way we can keep secret from them."

 

"Okay..." Scott agreed easily. "Even though I'm sorry I upset you and did something I shouldn't have... I'm happy I can spend this time...just us..." Scott sighed.

 

"We can spend more time together, just us," Hank commented. "You don't have to be in trouble for that."

 

Scott smiled at that. "Yeah. I know. Just didn't realize I was missing it... Spending time with you, just us...."

 

"Then we can make time for us spending that time together, just us," Hank promised, as he finished working the bug out of his son's suit.

 

Scott had to grab onto Hank for balance as he suddenly returned to his normal size when he hadn't been expecting it. "Thanks, daddy..." he said gratefully, immediately stripping out of the uniform so that Hank could go over it more thoroughly to be certain everything was in working order. The fact that it left him in nothing but his undershorts, didn't phase him.

 

Hank checked over the suit, but he checked over his son as well. "Do you feel any different?" he asked, wanting to be certain there weren't any lingering effects.

 

"Right now, I feel great... If I start feeling off, though, I'll make sure to tell you..." Scott promised.

 

"Good." Finally satisfied that he'd found all of the potential malfunctions with the suit, Hank put it to one side and sighed, before turning fully to face his son. "I don't believe we need to discuss further how you should have handled this."

 

Scott looked at his feet, ashamed of himself. "No, sir. I know what I should have done. What I did wrong..." Scott whispered.

 

"Would you feel more comfortable dealing with this in my bedroom?" Hank asked.

 

Scott swallowed hard, then nodded. "Yessir..."

 

Wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulders, Hank led his son from the lab and upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Scott was obviously nervous and reluctant to be punished- his whole body was tense- but he went with his father without argument or complaint. He knew he deserved what he was about to get.

 

Hank kept his son close and tight. He guided Scott into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and then heading over to the bed, where he sat down and carefully pulled his son across his lap.

 

Scott reached down and held on to his father's leg. "I'm sorry, dad..." he said softly, not surprised to already find himself blinded by tears.

 

"I know, son." Hank rubbed his lower back gently and then tugged his underpants down. He raised his hand and brought it down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

 

Scott's quick intake of breath and clenching of muscles was all the response he allowed himself to give. He didn't want to be stubborn and fight his father. At the same time, he didn't want to carry on to the point the kids might hear and become worried. He did allow a tiny whimper to escape a few seconds later, though. And felt pathetic for it.

 

"You don't need to fight your reactions, son." Hank's voice was steady as he swatted while he spoke, going down to Scott's thighs before he started again from the top. "You were reckless with your own safety and now you're receiving deserved punishment for your actions."

 

"I... I know I deserve to be punished... just... don't wanna worry the kids..." Scott whimpered from between clenched teeth. He was crying freely by this point. Hank never smacked harder than was needed to get through; but it was always hard, and it always hurt. And Scott had never been one to be able to keep from being affected when he knew he brought something on himself because of poor choices. That was why, a few seconds after answering Hank, a tiny sob escaped. And then another. And then he was crying vocally; not loudly... only Hank would be able to hear... but vocally. And it wasn't gentle crying, either. It was ugly crying. The kind that made it difficult to breathe and caused your body to shake. And Scott had no clue why he was crying so hard; it wasn't like the punishment was so difficult to take- he'd had worse, after all (and been given worse by Hank himself) - so he knew it wasn't the spanking affecting him. He swiped futilely at his eyes, unable to understand what was wrong with him and why he was being affected so strongly.

 

Hank brought the spanking to a stop and wasted no time in gathering Scott into his arms, settling him on his lap and hugging him tightly to himself, rubbing his back and rocking him like he was a child.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Hank and held tight, hiding his face against the other man's chest. "I'm sorry, daddy... dunno what's wrong with me... don't mean to be a baby..." Scott managed to whisper between sobs.

 

"You aren't a baby," Hank replied reassuringly, kissing his head. "And there's nothing wrong with you or how you're reacting."

 

"Dunno why I'm so upset, though..." Scott choked out. "Doesn't make sense... I din' even get in as much trouble as I've got before...."

 

"How are you feeling right now?" Hank prodded gently. "Below the upset, I mean?"

 

"Stupid... shoulda known better'n to not tell you what was happening with the suit. It coulda been a lot worse and then Hope wouldn't a had any backup anyway and my reason for not saying anything woulda been moot..." Scott sniffed, holding a little tighter. "...Mighta taken myself 'way from everyone... so a little scared..." he admitted, with another sniff. "...An...an even though ya fixed me, I still feel vulnerable and _small_ and... and don't know what to do ‘bout it...." Scott hid his face against Hank's chest again.

 

"Maybe let me take care of you for a bit," Hank suggested. "At least when we're alone. You can stay with me tonight... like the other family members back at the compound do."

 

Scott hugged a little tighter. "...You won't mind?" he asked hesitantly. He was almost certain that Hope wouldn't mind. At least, he hoped she wouldn't.

 

"Not at all," Hank promised, tightening his own arms around his son.

 

"I'd like that, then... I... I dunno if it was getting stuck in the size of an oompa loompa that did it or just everything, but I don't wanna be let go. Kinda like you holding onto me...." Scott admitted.

 

Hank smiled. "I like it as well, son," he said. "Being able to hold onto you. I love you."

 

"I love you too..." Scott smiled, wiping the last remaining tears off his face before hugging Hank tightly again. "...I never want to make you hafta spank me again, though...." His voice was serious, even if he was teasing.

 

"I'd prefer that too," Hank said, just as seriously. "But if it has to happen again, it will."

 

"I know, sir..." Scott snuggled. "...If it has to happen again, it'll be because I deserve it. I'd rather _not_ deserve it, though. Don' like disappointing you."

 

"I'm not disappointed in you a lot, son," Hank said. "Even if you make a mistake, it doesn't change anything of how I feel about you."

 

Scott smiled at that, kissing his father on the cheek. "Thanks, dad. For believing in me and giving me chances to try and prove you right. Even when I mess up."

 

"I'll _always_ believe in you, son," Hank promised, kissing his head. "And there won't _ever_ be a time I wouldn't."

 

"Even when I'm exasperating you for doing things you think are me acting like a dumbass?" Scott asked, semi-impishly, as it was a serious question as well.

 

" _Even then_ ," Hank replied. "You're my son. I'm never going to stop believing in you."

 

"Thanks, dad..." Scott whispered, hugging Hank again.

 

"I also wanted to talk to you. We haven't officially made you my son, even though you are in every way that counts," Hank said. "Would it make you feel uncomfortable if we did make it legal?"

 

"No... I... I want that, dad. I just was afraid it might make things awkward when I'm with Hope. Is it common for fathers to adopt their sons-in-laws?" Scott smiled crookedly.

 

"It might not be, but it's something I want to do," Hank said seriously. "It wouldn't be awkward for me at all."

 

"If it wouldn't be awkward for you and if Hope wouldn't be upset about it, then... then I want it too..." Scott admitted quietly. And then promptly threw his arms around Hank, hiding his face against the older man's chest and just holding on tight in an effort not to start crying.

 

Hank hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and kissing his head. "I've got you, son," he murmured.

 

"Thank you, Dad... Thank you so much..." Scott just held tight.

 

"I love you," Hank said softly. "And I want you. _So very much_."

 

"I want to be yours... legally... no doubt whose I am..." Scott smiled. "I've wanted it for a while..." he admitted, with a blush.

 

"I'm sorry it's only taken me till now to raise it... but I've had it on my mind for a while," Hank said. "I actually did get a copy of the paperwork from Foggy."

 

"You don't need to be sorry, dad... I never said anything either and you had good reason to wait..." Scott said quietly.

 

"I'm not waiting anymore," Hank said softly. "All it's waiting for is your signature, son."

 

"Can I sign now?" Scott asked quietly.

 

"Of course." Hank carefully eased Scott's underwear back into place and helped him to stand before he stood as well.

 

Scott wiped his eyes quickly, blushing a little at the fact he'd needed his father to fix his clothing for him. He'd been so caught up in feeling guilty and foolish and then in being excited at Hank wanting him legally, all thoughts about modesty or his lack of it had fled. "Thanks, daddy..." he whispered sheepishly.

 

Hank kissed his head. "I love you." He wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders, guiding his boy to the dresser.

 

"I love you too... and I'm really happy I can be yours for legal now..." Scott responded with a tiny smile.

 

"I am as well," Hank said honestly, taking the paperwork out of the drawer, where he'd kept it safe.

 

Scott couldn't help but begin to fidget in nervous excitement as he saw the paperwork.

 

Retrieving a pen, Hank handed it and the paperwork to Scott. "It's all ready for you to sign, son."

 

Taking the pen, Scott carefully read the document, so he could initial and sign exactly where he was supposed to. He didn't want to risk it being illegal because he'd written on the wrong line. "There!" He let out a sigh as he signed the last spot. "I'm yours now...."

 

"In every way possible." Hank wrapped his arms tightly around his son, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

Scott snuggled close. "I wanna go tell everyone else..." He finally pulled back with a grin.

 

"I do as well...but I think we need to stop off at your room first and get you dressed," Hank said, with a trace of amusement.

 

"Oh! Yeah!" Scott blushed. He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Keep forgetting I'm in my underwear...."

 

"Come on, son. Let's get you dressed and go and tell everyone the good news." Putting the paperwork away safely, Hank wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders and guided him out of the bedroom to his son's room, figuring they could also pick up his pajamas for his son to stay with him that night.

 

****

 

It was several days later. They had gone and told everyone about Scott becoming legally Hank's. The children had been thrilled, Cassie indicating that since now Scott was official, that meant she was official too. Scott had been slightly nervous that Hope wouldn't be happy about it, but she'd just smiled and hugged him tight. They'd done several fun things that were close to home, enabling Hope, Scott and Hank to continue looking for a way to contact Janet and figure out how to get her out. They'd got a bit more information, but nothing truly useful.

 

Not yet, anyway. Scott had a good feeling as he stood between his father and his girlfriend, staring at the 'machine' that would take him into the quantum realm so that he could look for his father's wife. Hope was going over instructions, but he was having a hard time concentrating on her words, something making it hard for him to concentrate. "Okay. So, I don't want to stay in there too long. Just long enough to get a sample of the material and try and ...." His voice abruptly stopped, and he just stared into space.

 

"... Please say this works. I've been trying to reach you for so long...." It was Scott's voice, but the inflection, tone and even the words didn't seem like him at all.

 

Hank focused on Scott, moving a step closer to him, not sure if what he was hearing was real or some kind of trick caused by sheer desperation.

 

"Scott?" Hope moved closer to her boyfriend, an anxiously worried look on her face.

 

Scott had turned toward Hank when the older man moved, an adoring, loving, wistful look coming over him that softened his face, but before anything could be said to Hank, Hope spoke. Eyes widening, Scott turned toward her. "Oh, sweetheart. You've grown into such a beautiful woman...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you... that I missed you growing up. I've missed you so much!" It was still Scott's voice, but it was most definitely not him speaking.

 

"Mom?" Hope whispered, taking another step closer to him, a look of hope coming over her face that was almost painful to see.

 

"Janet?" Hank's own eyes widened.

 

"Yes, sweetie... my love..." Scott twisted so he could look at both Hank and Hope. "...I don't have much time. I wasn't even certain this would work... but you have to write down these coordinates!" Janet demanded through Scott's voice.

 

"Of course." Hank moved as quickly as possible to note down the coordinates. There would be time later to tell Janet how much he and Hope had missed her. Once he had his wife back.

 

Scott quickly, almost breathlessly gave the coordinates before continuing, in a voice that sounded close to tears, "I didn't actually think I'd be able to... I've missed you both so much! I love you so much and I...." Scott paused, eyes glazing over for a second time.

 

"...Figure out the coordinates of where she might be so that we can go after her. Right?" He turned toward Hope, noting the stunned look on her face. Wrinkling his nose in confusion, he turned toward his father and noticed the almost as stunned look on Hank's face. " _Ooooo_ kay... Hey. I know I tend to do things by the seat of my pants, but I know this is important! I _did_ actually _listen_. You don't have to be so _shocked_ about it, though!" he huffed.

 

Hank shook his head, still feeling a bit shell-shocked. "That's not why we're surprised," he admitted quietly.

 

"You don't remember what just happened?" Hope asked.

 

Scott blinked in confusion. "Remember what? You were repeating the instructions for what I needed to do in the vehicle while in the quantum realm... I was repeating them back to you because you looked like you thought I hadn't quite grasped how important it was.... and next thing I know, you're acting all shocked like it surprises you that I can actually pay attention...." There was no mistaking the tone of 'hurt feelings' this time.

 

"No, son." Hank squeezed his shoulder gently. "We weren't surprised because you paid attention. I know you did, and I trust you to pay attention. But Janet...your mother...she was able to speak through you." It was hard not to give in to hope, but he knew they still had a long way to go to get Janet back.

 

"She gave us coordinates into the quantum realm," Hope whispered. "To find her."

 

Scott blinked at that; then blurted out the first thing that popped into his head before realizing how inappropriate it might sound. "She didn't kiss you, did she?" he asked Hank, eyes wide.

 

Despite her worry... despite the fear that they would fail and that her mother would be lost to them forever... Hope couldn't help but smile at the question. "No. Nothing embarrassing happened," she commented.

 

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked Scott. While his son didn't look any different, he didn't want to chance that being taken over had harmed Scott.

 

"Other than being weirded out that mom took over my body and I didn't even know it? I feel okay..." Scott wrinkled his nose and looked a little disgruntled, but otherwise wasn't complaining.

 

Hank nodded and brushed his hand over Scott's shoulder. "Tell me if you start feeling anything you shouldn't," he directed.

 

"Yessir..." Scott smiled crookedly. "...So... while mom was talking through me, she gave coordinates? Did she give any other info that might help?"

 

"Not much, but I don't think we have a lot of time," Hope admitted. "She certainly couldn't stay for very long."

 

"Do we have everything we need to attempt to go get her?" Scott asked with a hint of worry.

 

"Just about," Hank answered. "But it's going to take a while to set up...and the lab needs to be located in the best place."

 

***

 

Ava grit her teeth as her body rippled, despite the fact she was wearing the suit. She was running out of time and hadn't succeeded in getting the part. Her only hope now was to track down Pym and the others and get to them before Janet could release the quantum energy she would have absorbed.

 

But finding the lab was proving to be difficult, especially given that Pym and his children could use the growth and shrink technology.

 

"There may be a way to get the energy off of Janet without killing her..." Bill told his daughter. "I think we should approach Hank and ask for his help...." He frowned. "We failed to get the part and I'm a bit surprised he didn't figure out I was helping you try to get it.... I'm not sure I could fool him a second time and failing to fool him could lead to failure. Safer to enlist his help."

 

"I can't risk it," Ava replied. "I'm running out of time. The suit isn't working. The room isn't working." A note of desperation crept into her voice as she added, "This is the only way."

 

"It's a bigger risk to continue on as we are. One more failure to get the part and there's nothing we can do..." Bill disagreed.

 

Shaking her head, Ava headed towards the door. "I don't have time to sit around and wait."

 

"I'll go with you. They'll likely be so focused on keeping you away from it, they won't notice me grabbing it..." Bill sighed, following her.

 

Ava didn't respond. It was getting harder and harder to talk without her voice sounding strained from the pain. But she didn't try to stop him from going with her as she headed to the lab's last known location.

 

***

 

It hadn't taken much effort at all to break into the lab. He should have known it was too easy. Bill immediately went to where he believed the part to be but couldn't find it. "It's not here," he told Ava over their comm-link.

 

"We have to find it," Ava replied. "I'll come and meet you. We'll figure out where to go from there."

 

"Hurry. I don't like this. I would have thought they'd guard it better..." Bill admitted.

 

Ava didn't waste any time going to her father, gritting her teeth in an attempt to force away the agony.

 

“Found it! Are you almost here?” Bill began to move toward the office exit.

 

"I'm here." Ava stepped over to her father, wincing.

 

"Here... you move faster than I do, even in pain. Take the part and I'll meet you back at our lab..." Bill pushed the part into her hands.

 

Ava took the part, nodding, and began to move out of the lab, moving fast despite her body ripping itself apart.

 

Bill started following her, moving at a slower speed, even if he was moving more quickly than normal.

 

Ava didn't waste any time, heading to the house so she could try and make use of the part...barely pausing to make sure her father could keep up.

 

Bill wasn't too much further behind Ava, but he was far enough that she had time to install the part. "Have you started it yet?" he asked.

 

"It's not working!" Ava couldn't hide her frustration...her fear. She didn't want to die.

 

"What!? That's..." Bill rubbed his eyes in frustration. "There must be something I missed. I'll go back. Try and find it. If I can, I'll send it to you, so you can start. If I can't, I'll get back as soon as possible." His own fear was clear in his voice.

 

Ava hesitated, desperate to try and find what she needed, but pain rippled through her. It was going to take a few minutes before she could move. Reluctantly, she nodded.

 

Giving his daughter one more look, his love clear on his face, Bill took off again, heading where he'd just left not thirty minutes before.

 

He arrived and began to look around, desperate to discover why the part wouldn't work. When he found what he was looking for, his heart sank. He quickly sent Ava a text message. 'Part only works in their machine in their lab; the lab they've been moving around.' Feeling nearly hopeless- and glad Ava wasn't there to see him feeling that way- he sent one more text. 'Coming back to you, then we'll find that lab,' before quickly leaving the office... Only to find himself surrounded by giant ants. He swallowed hard and didn't fight as they began to push him in a certain direction.

 

Hank had left Hope to set up the machine with Scott's help and had given his giant ants certain instructions. While they couldn't exactly communicate with him, he did receive pulses that indicated they'd surrounded a larger, moving object and he sent the instructions to them to move their prisoner to his location.

 

Bill was becoming more and more anxious as the ants led him. Ava was desperate and more likely to do something dangerous and unnecessary out of his presence. If he thought he'd have any chance of getting away from the ants, he would have run. When they finally pushed him into a tiny room with one chair and no windows, he realized he should have run. It was too late now.

 

Hank very quickly headed to the room he knew the ants had herded the intruder to. Stepping inside, he widened his eyes as he saw just who it was. "Hello, Bill," he said calmly.

 

Bill looked up at Hank, the expression on his face a mix of resigned embarrassment and defiance. "...Hank..." he finally managed to answer, the anxiety he was feeling at having been caught and Ava being out there alone filling his voice.

 

"Why are you here?" Hank asked immediately. "Why did you take that part?" He was fairly certain Bill wasn't working alone...that he wasn't this 'Ghost' his children had fought with. Which meant Scott and Hope might still be in danger.

 

Bill debated lying. Saying he didn’t know what Hank was talking about... that he’d been in that office trying to find out why Hank was consorting with ex-felons. But he was tired and scared and too aware that they needed help if Ava was to survive, even if Ava disagreed that they needed help. “She’s dying. I’d hoped the part would save her, but it won’t work without your lab. And if I can’t get there and help her, she’s going to try the one idea that I can’t convince her against....”

 

"Who? What happened?" Hank's voice was immediately concerned. He figured Bill was talking about 'Ghost'...and there was a note of desperation in his former friend's voice that Hank thought he recognized as someone who'd been scared for his children before.

 

The concern in his old friend’s voice was too much. Bill found himself telling Hank the whole sad story, including everything that had been done in an attempt to help Ava. He left nothing out, even when it showed him at his worst behavior... and when it divulged the plans Ava had for Janet if something else couldn’t be done. “I told her there had to be another way, but I can’t find it... and she’s terrified. If I don’t get to her....”

 

"How long do you have before she'll stop waiting for you and act on her own?" Hank suspected that it wouldn't be long, if indeed she hadn't left already. But it should at least take her a while to track down his son and daughter.

 

“If she hasn’t already started, I’ll be shocked. She was arguing with me about it before we even got the part. She feels I'm wrong and her only chance is to...” He swallowed hard. It was difficult to think of the young girl he’d rescued and taken in as being so cold, but then SHIELD had directed her actions for a long time. Given how a large portion of them had ended up HYDRA....

 

Hank nodded. "I'm going to send a message to Hope and Scott. Let them know." He hesitated. "I can't let her hurt Janet...but I _promise_ we'll find a way to fix this. To help her."

 

Bill nodded, visibly relieved at Hank’s words. “I’m... I’m sorry. If I could have thought of any other way....”

 

Hank sent off a quick message to Hope and Scott before he said quietly, "I can understand being reluctant to trust me, but as soon as it came to risking another person's life? That was when you should have reached out."

 

“I... I let Ava call the shots on who would know. I shouldn’t have. I may not have trusted you completely, but I never knew you to be cruel and deep down, I knew you’d help. But she blamed you for what happened to her family and... I was afraid to push her. Afraid she’d view it as a betrayal. And I felt like I’d be able to change her mind. I was wrong.... maybe I didn’t try hard enough....” Bill slumped.

 

"It's not too late." Hank was determined it wouldn't be. "Do you have an idea of how much time she has left?" His mind was already working. The Avengers had a lot of technology at their fingertips. Perhaps they might be able to put her in stasis...a life support pod...to buy them time.

 

“She’s been fading in and out more rapidly. Even her suit isn’t keeping her together. I’d say we have a week at most. That’s if we’re lucky....” Bill took a slow deep breath. “I’ve failed her. I don’t know what to do....”

 

"We'll put her in stasis. Cryogenics," Hank said, decisively and firmly. "It'll buy us time to heal her. To find a way."

 

“I’ll just have to convince her somehow. Insist she let you help...” Bill nodded decisively. “I... I’m sorry, Hank. If I’d come to you sooner... we slowed down your own search for Janet for no good reason. I’ll do whatever I can to help... to make up for that.”

 

Hank nodded; took a deep breath. "I appreciate that." He hesitated. "But before we move out, I think we have some business to take care of."

 

Bill swallowed again, then nodded. “Like when we were young. When something needed settling to be right between us again?” His voice was knowing and accepting.

 

Hank nodded. "Exactly," he answered. Extending his hand in a show of peace, he continued, "To be brothers again. Like we used to be."

 

Bill nodded slowly before placing his hand into Hank’s.

 

Squeezing his hand, Hank gently tugged Bill up and out of the chair, sitting down himself. He drew his friend...his _brother_...down over his lap, settling Bill securely in place.

 

Bill reached down to balance himself nervously. “It’s...it’s been a long time since I’ve been in this position,” he admitted, chagrined.

 

"I know." Hank rested his hand on Bill's back, rubbing a moment or two, before he bared the other man.

 

“Ma...maybe I should have been. I might not have let things reach this point if I had been...” Bill whispered.

 

"I should have pulled you back to me long before now." Hank's voice was soft...a stark contrast as he raised his hand and brought it down firmly on Bill's backside.

 

“You had no reason to want me... I stayed with SHIELD after you left... you didn’t trust me. With good reason....” Bill’s voice was tight with suppressed emotion.

 

"You're wrong. I had _every_ reason to want you, brother," Hank stated seriously, settling into a pattern of swats down to Bill's thighs before he started over from the top.

 

“I didn’t make it easy for you to keep me close...” Bill argued. It was easier to blame himself for Hank and him being estranged than to think Hank hadn’t thought it worth his time.

 

"We both made mistakes," Hank said honestly. "I'm willing to forgive you for yours...will you forgive me for mine?"

 

“Y..yes. Do... do we start over? I... I want my brother back....” Bill admitted.

 

"We start over," Hank replied. "Return to being brothers. Only this time...nothing is going to break that bond. I won't let it," he promised.

 

At those words, Bill slumped and began to cry, finally allowing the fear and despondency that had been plaguing him to break loose. "Thank you..." he said, in a voice filled with gratitude and acceptance. He needed someone in his corner. That it would be his brother had never crossed his mind, though he thought it should have. "Thank you so much..." he whispered, slumping the rest of the way and just crying.

 

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Hank replaced his brother's clothing and helped Bill up and into a tight embrace, holding him close.

 

"I don't know what to do, Hank." Bill clung to his friend. "I raised her from the time she became an orphan. I'm about to lose my little girl...."

 

"You won't," Hank promised. "I'm going to help you save her. I'm going to help you save my niece."

 

Bill swallowed and nodded. "First we gotta stop her from killing her aunt... Worst mistake ever, letting SHIELD get their hands on her. I'm pretty sure it was HYDRA that trained her under guise of being the 'good guys'...."

 

Hank hugged him a bit tighter and then slowly released him. "Let's go and help her, then, brother."

 

Bill nodded again and turned toward the door, letting Hank direct him.

 

***

 

In the lab, Scott had finished putting in the last connection. "If this doesn't work..." he said hesitantly, his hope that it would work clear in his voice.

 

Before Hope could respond, Ava was there, phasing in and out of view. She knocked Hope to one side, aiming a weapon at Scott.

 

Only momentarily stunned, Hope became small and flew at Ava, hitting her in the shoulder.

 

Scott immediately grew, trying to provide a barrier between Ava and the vehicle. If she destroyed or took it, they'd never get Janet back.

 

Ava ducked as Hope came at her again and then, when the other woman grew to full size, sent her flying with a kick. She couldn't get past Scott, so she was focusing on Hope...hoping that Scott would come to her rescue and leave the vehicle unguarded.

 

Scott was planning to come to Hope's defense, but not like Ava thought. He might not be as smart as his father or his girlfriend or many of his cousins, but he knew how to listen. And he knew Ava's abilities and condition were tied to the quantum realm. And if he could somehow 'disrupt' her connection to it, even temporarily, maybe he could get her locked into the containment unit at least long enough for one of them to get into the vehicle and launch into the quantum space.

 

Hope, fairly certain she knew Ava's plan (and that Scott was smart enough not to fall for it), kept switching between normal and tiny, hitting Ava where she could...but trying to drive her away from Scott and the vehicle.

 

Scott waited until Ava was fully focused on Hope before he struck, zapping her with what he hoped was a strong enough jolt to stop her but not kill her. He saw Hank and Bill coming in just as he pushed the trigger.

 

Ava half-turned towards Scott as the jolt hit. A whine of pain escaped her as she jolted to a stop, gasping, struggling to draw breath.

 

"Wait! Please!...." Bill quickly ran to his daughter to try and help her while Scott, not having expected the jolt to stop her breathing, let go of the trigger to stop the jolt.

 

Hank quickly moved to his brother's and niece's sides. He didn't waste any time in pulling the helmet from Ava's head...but with the jolt having stopped, she could breathe again and she lashed out at both men; angry...afraid...in pain.

 

"Ava! Stop! Calm down... Hank is going to help you...." Bill ordered in a soft voice, hoping to calm her down.

 

Ava didn't seem to hear him...or perhaps just ignored her father, as she went for Scott; the one who had shot her with the jolt that had caused her to stop breathing, however temporarily.

 

"Ava! Stop! They can help us! They're the only ones who can help!" Bill moved as quickly as he could to try and intercept his daughter.

 

Scott, realizing all Ava's attention was on him, moved away from the vehicle, hoping Hank would take the chance to get in and go after Janet.

 

Hank glanced at his brother and his niece, but he headed quickly to the vehicle, knowing they didn't have much time. He and Bill had at least worked out that cryogenics would be the best thing to buy Ava time. He'd have to hope Bill could handle his daughter.

 

Scott saw that Hank was in the vehicle and did everything he could to make sure Ava ignored Hope, so his girlfriend could man the controls. "Hey... I wasn't trying to kill you. Just trying to keep you from killing my mom. We can help you. If you just give us a chance...."

 

"He's right, sweetheart. Just let them do what they need to get Janet out. We have an idea that will give you more time without pain. That will let us heal you...." Bill tried to convince Ava.

 

Hope moved quickly to the controls so she could send her father into the quantum realm, trusting that Scott and Bill would be able to calm Ava down...or at least hold her long enough for her parents to return.

 

Ava, seeing Hope at the controls, began to struggle even more desperately, hardly hearing anything of what was being said to her.

 

"Ava! Stop! Our plan would never work and it would only kill an innocent woman. We have a better plan, but you need to stop stressing yourself. Calm down and stop fighting them...." Bill's voice took on a firm tone, even as his worry spiked.

 

Ava shook her head frantically, unable to stop fighting...to just give up. "You're...on their side!" The note of betrayal in her voice was laced with hurt.

 

"No! I love you and don't want to lose you! And the path we were on? That you are still on? It wouldn't have helped you. It might have prolonged your life for a few months, maybe a few years. But it wouldn't have cured you and any hope we'd have of a cure would be lost. Hank; Hank is willing to help and actually has an idea that gives us a chance of more than prolonging; we could actually cure you!" Bill's belief in this was clear in his voice. "I trust him. He... he caught me and he could have kept me from you and just warned the others so they could stop you. But he didn't. He wants to help. He wants me to be his brother again; wants you to be his niece. And of _all_ of us, he's best situated to be able to help you. We have to give him the chance to do so.... _I don't want to lose you, Ava_. Please...."

 

She was in pain. She was terrified. All she wanted was to cling to her father, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. _Any_ kind of contact was too much. Maybe, if it wasn't, she could have drawn strength from him. Tears stood in her eyes and she blinked them away frantically, knowing that once they fell, she'd be lost. Unable to keep fighting. And she'd been doing that for so long, she didn't know how to stop.

 

" _Please,_ Ava..." Bill let his voice turn from stern to pleading, letting his fear and worry for her carry plainly in the words.

 

"I don't know how to stop...." she whispered, her voice sounding so far away; at least to her own ears. In spite of herself, the tears began to fall. Her body began to shake. The bitter taste of fear formed in her mouth.

 

"Just stop fighting them, sweetheart. Stay still and conserve your energy. The more you fight and use your abilities, the more it tears you apart..." Bill tried to instruct.

 

"Nothing works...." Ava whispered helplessly. "It doesn't stop. No matter what I do."

 

Bill swallowed hard and looked around the lab helplessly. Hank had suggested cryofreezing as a way to slow down the progression, but he didn't know the layout of their lab and didn't even know if they had such a device. He glanced at Hope, hoping Hank's daughter would be able to help.

 

****

 

Janet had been stuck in the quantum realm for so long that when she felt the ship's presence, she knew immediately where to go; it was the only thing that didn't really belong. She moved toward the disturbance as quickly as possible, hoping that she wasn't wrong and she might be able to go home soon.

 

Hank cursed inwardly as the coordinates failed and he brought the ship into a landing, glancing around frantically. Giving up and leaving wasn't an option, but he was aware of how little time there was...both here and outside, where his niece was suffering unimaginable pain.

 

Janet saw the ship before she saw her husband, but it didn't take much longer to notice him and notice his frantic actions. She moved to his side as quickly as possible, reaching out and touching him for the first time in decades. She felt like crying with happiness, but she would save that for later; if they managed to get out.

 

Hank turned...and while she was older, she was the Janet he remembered. He pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, "I missed you so much," before he quickly led her into the ship. Now he had to get her safely back out again.

 

"How long?" Janet had to ask, once they were buckled into the ship and Hank was preparing to head back. He'd aged so much that she knew it had to have been a very long time. Hope was most likely grown by now.

 

Hank took a deep breath and told her, adding, "Bill and his daughter, Ava, will be waiting for us outside as well." He explained to his wife what had happened to Ava as quickly and thoroughly as he could.

 

Janet got a knowing look in her eye. "That poor child..." she murmured, reaching over and putting her hand on Hank's thigh, squeezing gently. It was so hard to believe she wasn't dreaming being back with him.

 

Hank covered her hand with his own, feeling himself relax a fraction. "We have two sons now...not to mention that we're grandparents," he added; not sure how much she'd seen through Scott and wanting to prepare her in case she wasn't aware already.

 

Janet turned surprised eyes onto Hank. "Adopted? Or... did you remarry?" She would have removed her hand if his own hadn't been covering hers. "...I'll understand if you did. You likely thought I'd died...."

 

"No. I couldn't ever forget you," Hank said honestly. "Scott became mine when he and Hope began dating. I only adopted him officially a few days ago. I adopted Mike a couple of months before."

 

"You adopted our daughter's boyfriend? I guess we should hope they never break up..." Janet chuckled softly. "Who is Mike?"

 

"An agent with SHIELD," Hank answered. "He has a son, Ace. Scott's daughter is called Cassie. They're both good kids. _Really_ good kids." As he spoke, Hank navigated the ship.

 

"I'm a grandma..." Janet said, in a not-shocked but still surprised voice. "And I have sons..." She swallowed. "How does Hope feel about all this?"

 

Hank smiled. "She loves Scott...and Mike, Ace and Cassie. We were actually all vacationing together when we realised you were reaching out to Scott. Being with you as well will make things perfect."

 

"Scott is the one I reached out through? I only knew that someone somehow had been in the quantum realm with me and they'd somehow gotten out. I... followed him, for lack of a better word, and tried to speak through him, but wasn't certain it would work. I was never so grateful when I realized it was you I was talking to...." Janet admitted. "Is he okay? My talking through him didn't hurt him, did it?"

 

"No. As soon as we realised it was you reaching out, he wanted to make sure we got you back. We _all_ wanted that," Hank added.

 

"He sounds like a good person; he doesn't even know me...." Janet smiled.

 

"You're his mom," Hank said simply.

 

"How'd that come about, anyway?" Janet asked curiously. "Did Hope bring a boyfriend home and you just hit it off with him really well?"

 

"No. Scott's the new Ant-Man," Hank answered. He proceeded to explain how he and Scott had met.

 

"So... you tricked him into becoming Ant Man... and then convinced him to help you... and in the process started to care about him. And when he did something risky, you stepped in and instead of running for the hills, it pulled him closer to you?" Janet sounded surprised. "He was a grown boy when you got hold of him?"

 

"At least physically," Hank commented. "I'm not sure his emotional age matched his physical age for a while."

 

"A bit immature? In need of a parent to reign him in?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about Mike?" she asked, feeling that the question she'd just asked was rhetorical. If Hank hadn't felt Scott needed a parent, he wouldn't have stepped in like he did.

 

"More mature, but just as much in need of a family," Hank said. "I felt drawn to him and Ace the same way I felt drawn to Scott and Cassie."

 

"I look forward to meeting our sons..." Janet said, with a smile. "I'm sure if they needed a father, then they are equally in need of a mother...."

 

Hank squeezed her hand. "There's more than just them, too." He explained to Janet about the compound... about the family made up of Avengers and SHIELD agents.

 

"So... we have an entire huge family now that lives in New York? That might take me a while to get used to..." Janet said, worried. "I've been alone for so long...."

 

"We're still technically on vacation," Hank commented. "You won't have to meet everyone for a while. And even at the compound, there's still space if need be."

 

"I suppose so..." Janet smiled. "I'm still finding it hard to believe you found me...."

 

"I'm _very_ glad I found you. And I know the others will be too," Hank said.

 

Janet smiled, but before she could say anything else, the ship they were on began to enlarge and the view was rapidly changing; until the next thing she knew, she was staring at 'normal' space, looking out the window of the vehicle. "Hope..." she whispered, before beginning to frantically unbuckle so she could go hug her daughter.

 

Hank moved quickly to unbuckle himself; not sure if Ava was calmed down and if his brother needed help taking care of his daughter.

 

Janet was on the way to hug Hope, but suddenly felt a strong tugging in another direction. Eyes widening, she turned to stare at Ava, knowing immediately that the young woman had been touched by the quantum realm, but had reacted in a highly negative manner to it. As much as she wanted to hold Hope, she knew the other woman had little time left without her help. Not certain at first what she was going to do, she walked to Ava, reaching out instinctively and pulling her into a hug. She didn't know what she was doing, but she could feel the quantum matter shifting.

 

Ava stilled as Janet reached out to her, but instead of hurting, it felt like her body was settling. The pain was fading. Her whole body shuddered as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

"We'll find a way to help you..." Janet whispered into Ava's ear, as she held the younger woman close and continued to do what felt natural; until the need to do so eased.

 

Finally, she stepped back and glanced around the silent room. "Now. I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

 

Ava slumped a little, wrapping her arms around herself as she blinked away tears.

 

Hank nodded, glancing at his children and then his brother and niece. "Maybe we should take food home with us? So, the whole family can meet properly?" he suggested.

 

Bill nodded. "That would likely be best. I need to speak with Ava anyway..." he said softly, finally moving forward to hesitantly hug his daughter for the first time in years, uncertain if she'd be able to handle him touching her.

 

Ava let out a quiet sob and wrapped her arms tightly around her father, almost clinging onto him.

 

Turning to give the two of them some privacy, Hank led Janet over to Hope and Scott. "This is Scott," he said softly to his wife.

 

Janet smiled at the younger man. "Welcome to the family, son..."

 

"Welcome home... _mom_." Scott grinned impishly.

 

Chuckling softly, Janet turned toward her daughter. "You're so beautiful, sweetie...."

 

Hope smiled. "I'm so happy to see you, Mom," she whispered, stepping forward to hug Janet.

 

Janet held onto Hope tightly. "I missed you so much, baby...."

 

"I missed you too." Hope hugged just as tight. "Dad tell you about Mike, Ace and Cassie?" she asked.

 

"He did. And I'm anxious to meet _all_ of my family. So maybe we can head to the house? Pick up pizza on the way home?" Janet smiled at everyone.

 

Hank nodded and smiled, turning to Bill. "Want us to get you two pizza and you can meet us at the house?" he asked his brother.

 

Bill nodded. "We'll pack a bag... meet you there..." he said quietly. "...I'm assuming the cure we spoke of will be back in New York?"

 

"I'll arrange for us to get there," Hank promised.

 

"Thank you..." Bill nodded soberly before turning to his daughter. "I should explain to you what the plan is..." he said quietly. "I'll tell you in the car on the way to get our things."

 

Taking a deep breath, Ava nodded. The pain was gone, but she was left feeling weak. It was taking a lot to keep on her feet and she wasn't ashamed to lean on her father for support.

 

"We'll see you at the house, Hank... Janet..." Bill smiled crookedly as he led Ava out to his car and drove her home, so they could pack some personal items for a trip to New York.

 

Scott watched them go. "You trust them not to do anything?" he finally asked Hank in a hesitant voice.

 

Hank nodded. "I brought my brother back to me," he said simply.

 

"So... he's my uncle. Good to know." Scott nodded, then began to limp out to the van. The fight with Ava had resulted in more than a few bruises. "You okay, Hopesie?" he called over his shoulder, knowing that Hope had taken a lot of the brunt of the fight with Ava.

 

Janet frowned, looking between both children. "Are you two hurt?" she asked, worried.

 

"Some bruises," Hope answered her mother and her boyfriend. "Nothing too serious."

 

"I'll check you both over at home," Hank said.

 

"I'll help..." Janet determined.

 

Scott blinked at that and blushed. "Uh..." He glanced between Hank and Janet uncertainly. Some of the bruises were in some embarrassing places.

 

"We'll talk about it at home." Hank walked with them to the van, fairly certain they would understand he didn't really mean 'talk'.

 

Scott blinked. "I'm not in trouble again, am I, dad?" he asked worriedly, considering most of the times Hank had to 'talk' to him, he ended up over the older man's knee.

 

Janet blinked and gave her husband an incredulous look, knowing exactly what Scott was alluding to. "You still _talk_ to them at their age?" she whispered to Hank, not having expected that. She'd been gone a long time.

 

"No, son," Hank replied reassuringly. "You're not in trouble." He smiled at his wife. "It's a family punishment that works. The whole extended family uses it as well."

 

Janet nodded uncertainly, before a firm look formed on her face. "Then I'll handle things the same way." She gave Scott and Hope a bright smile.

 

Scott audibly gulped. "T... the van is this way, ma'am..." He shifted nervously, before darting in the direction of the vehicle.

 

Janet shook her head and chuckled. "How often have you had to 'talk' to him, Hank? The poor boy seems scared...."

 

Hope followed her boyfriend, not so much nervously, but limping a little.

 

"I suspect he wasn't expecting to answer to you as well as me." Hank smiled and took Janet's hand, leading her into the van.

 

"Most likely. But I view your children as my children and I'm not going to just step back and leave all the hard work to you..." She smiled before leaning up to kiss him. "I'm so glad to be home with you..." she added.

 

Scott waited for Hope to catch up with him, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders to provide support. Glancing over his shoulder hesitantly, he kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head before whispering, "...If I get into trouble again, who should I be most worried about?"

 

"I'm so thankful to have you home," Hank whispered, kissing her back.

 

"Both," Hope replied. "They've always had similar ways of dealing with things."

 

Scott bit his lip. "I... they wouldn't both...?" he asked nervously.

 

"Maybe." Hope leaned against him. "I guess we won't know until something happens," she commented.

 

"You don't have to sound so certain that something will happen!" Scott pouted.

 

Janet leaned closer to Hank and whispered in his ear. "...He doesn't realize we can hear him, does he?"

 

Hank chuckled softly. "No. But then, he's not really given to hiding how he feels anyway."

 

"An open book? Easy to read?" Janet glanced back toward where her daughter and son were talking. "That's not a bad thing...makes it easier to help when needed...."

 

Hank nodded. "Mike's more reserved. Less likely to open up. But they're all good, important kids." The fond, affectionate look on his face was obvious.

 

"So, Mike will take a while to warm up to me. Good to know...." Janet smiled, snuggling tighter against Hank as they reached the van. She chuckled as she noted both Hope and Scott clambering into the van, leaving the driver's seat and the passenger seat to her and their father.

 

Hank smiled, getting into the van with his wife and starting to drive them home.

 

****

 

It hadn't taken long for Bill to get him and Ava to his house, where he helped her inside and grabbed two bags. "Grab whatever you can't live without; I figure we'll buy new in New York when we are there..." he instructed. "...When you're done, meet me in the living room so I can explain what's going to happen."

 

Still a bit overwhelmed and uncertain, Ava didn't argue or protest, quickly going and packing what she wanted to keep...which wasn't a whole lot, really. With her bag packed, she headed to the living room.

 

It didn't take Bill much longer. Enough clothes to last him for three or four days before he had to do laundry and then some mementos that he didn't want to lose, as well as legal documents he might need. Soon, he was joining Ava in the living room, setting his bag next to hers before sitting down on the couch next to her. "Hank believes that they can find a cure for you; all they need is time..." he began quietly.

 

Ava slowly shook her head. "Why would he want to help me?" she whispered. "I attacked his children...was prepared to kill his wife...."

 

"Yes. Just as I was willing to let you do so... as long as I didn't see any other way to save you. But... when he captured me. I admitted everything. Told him why I was doing what I was... and he wants to help. Once upon a time, Hank and I were close- were brothers- and he wanted his brother back. He wanted his brother and his niece back." Bill smiled faintly. "He explained to me that he wants to help find a cure for you. But until then, we need time so that we can work on that cure. He suggested cryofreeze. After having him explain to me, I think he's right. It will keep you stable until we can form the cure for you...."

 

"Can there even _be_ a cure?" Ava whispered hopelessly.

 

"You saw how Janet was able to help you, just by touching you. She understands the Quantum Realm better than anyone else. I have no doubt between Hank, her and myself that we will find a cure for you." Bill's tone was assured.

 

Ava took a deep breath and nodded, slowly leaning her head against his shoulder... needing the contact after so long where she couldn't even touch him. "I trust you."

 

"That makes me glad, sweetheart. You can trust Janet and Hank too, though. I know for a long time, I didn't act like you could. But I was being unfair to Hank. He... he wasn't behind what happened to your parents. He'd attempted to stop the research because he knew how dangerous it was. It was done behind his back. I didn't find that out until just recently, though." Bill sighed. "You need to try and give them a chance. I know it will be hard." He turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

 

Ava closed her eyes, unable to keep from snuggling in close. "I'm afraid to hope," she admitted in a whisper. "It's hurt... for so long."

 

"I know," Bill kissed the side of Ava's head. "I'll hope for both of us."

 

"At least I can hug you... Dad," Ava whispered, doing just that. Being unable to have that simple contact had been almost more painful than the quantum realm effects.

 

"And I you..." Bill smiled and hugged her securely to him, kissing her cheek. "I feel like I should give you some type of guidance for when we move to New York, but as I haven't actually been there myself...." He chuckled faintly.

 

"Where will we stay?" Ava wasn't afraid, not exactly, but she couldn't deny that she was nervous about what was to come.

 

"I believe there is a compound where the Avengers and their family lives. Where your Uncle Hank lives. He invited us to live with him, so I assume we will live there...." Bill smiled. "They have several labs where they will be able to search for a cure for you. And they have the cryogenic machine that will be used to hold you stable until the cure is found. Hank is fairly certain it will work, as it worked on Bucky Barnes...."

 

Ava swallowed and cuddled in closer to Bill, almost in his lap. Now that she could touch him, it was as if she couldn't get enough of the contact.

 

"I love you..." Bill whispered, snuggling Ava as much as she wanted. "...Do you have any other questions for me?" he asked. As much as he wanted to continue holding and cuddling his daughter, he knew it was important to get her to Hank's house where Janet was. He wasn't certain how long Janet's temporary fix would last and he didn't want her to suddenly start experiencing pain again when the woman wasn't close enough to help.

 

"I don't think so," she whispered. "I'm just... I'm glad you're here. That you're in my life."

 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else..." Bill said softly. "You feel up to going to Hank's place now? I want to be sure we're near Janet in case you need help again before we reach New York...."

 

"I think so," Ava whispered. "I'm ready to join the others, Dad."

 

"Let's go, then..." Bill gave Ava another tight hug, then carefully stood and retrieved both of their bags, leading her out of the apartment and to his car. It didn't take much longer before they were on the road and headed to Hank's house.

 

***

 

Mike was waiting at the house with Cassie and Ace when Hank drove the van into the drive. His eyes widened when an older woman got out of the passenger side of the car. "I think they found her, kids. They found your grandma...."

 

Ace and Cassie quickly joined him, both watching the woman... Janet... with wide eyes. Did she know about them? Or would seeing her two grandchildren come as a surprise?

 

Scott hopped out of the middle of the van, helping Hope out. He could see Mike and the children standing on the porch and he grinned. He'd let his father introduce Janet, but he could tell the kids were nervous and excited, so it was hard not to run over and do it himself. _He_ was excited.

 

Janet smiled when she saw the two youngest members of the family and, taking Hank's arm, let him lead her (though she was actually _pulling_ him in her excitement) to meet them and her other son.

 

Mike grinned at his parents.

 

Hank wrapped his arm around Janet as he led her towards the rest of the family. "Janet, this is Mike, Ace and Cassie." He smiled at his son and grandchildren.

 

"Hello, son," Janet said softly, quickly hugging Mike before turning toward her grandchildren. "...And Ace and Cassie. I am so happy to be able to meet you!" Her smile was bright and loving as she opened her arms in invitation for a hug.

 

Ace and Cassie quickly moved forward to hug their grandmother.

 

"Do you remember the quantum realm?" Cassie asked quickly. "Dad went into it, but he doesn't really remember."

 

"I do. I lived there for a very long time, so I don't think I will ever forget it..." Janet admitted to her granddaughter. "And that is a good thing, as I believe my knowledge will be needed soon..." she added on, as she saw Bill driving up, Ava beside him.

 

Hank gently extricated himself from Janet and walked over to meet Bill and Ava, wanting to talk to both about what to expect when they reached New York.

 

Bill watched Hank approach. "We brought what little we didn't want to leave behind. I'm going to arrange for one of my colleagues at the university to oversee packing and storing anything else I left behind. Once we figure out what we're doing, I can either get it back out of storage or have it shipped to me. And I'm going to sublet my apartment; at least until my lease is up and I can officially move. When do we go?" He glanced at Ava, his worry for her clear in his eyes.

 

"I checked in with the rest of the family on the way back," Hank answered. "The renovations are finished, so we can leave early tomorrow." He turned to Ava. "With Janet able to help, we'll find a way to fix you permanently," he promised.

 

Ava nodded and then whispered, "I'm sorry I went after you."

 

"Don't worry about it," Hank replied reassuringly. "You were desperate and hurting. I think we can all understand that."

 

Bill smiled gratefully at his brother, thankful that Hank was accepting Ava and offering forgiveness so easily. "If we leave tomorrow, then that leaves the rest of today and tonight to get to know our family..." he said to Ava.

 

"We can go inside. Eat pizza. Let everyone get to know each other." Hank began to lead his brother and niece into the house, noticing that the others were going inside as well.

 

***

 

They had spent a large portion of the night getting to know each other, or getting to re-know each other. Janet was grateful for that time. It was still hard to believe that she was home. Not in the Quantum Realm. But back where she belonged with her family. She regretted that she hadn't been able to watch Hope grow up. But that regret was mixed with happiness that she now had two sons and two grandchildren to dote on. And she had only needed to help stabilize her niece once the entire night, so that was something to be thankful for as well. Over all she was happy. Now, they were on the Stark Jet, getting ready to head back to the compound. She looked out the window, taking in all the sights she could.

 

Scott watched his grandmother quietly, then turned and looked at his cousin and uncle; checked on his brother, nephew and daughter; smiled at his girlfriend; and then finally let his gaze fall onto his father. He was feeling in a cuddly mood, but he wasn't sure he wanted to push his mood onto the older man. As soon as they took off, he'd be free to move out of his seat and he felt the urge to crawl onto his father's lap and be held; not something he usually felt unless he was in trouble. But he was feeling it now. Sighing, he reached over and took Hope's hand, squeezing gently.

 

Hope squeezed his hand back and smiled at him, looking around at the rest of the family members. She hoped that it wouldn't take long for them to find a cure for Ava; she had the feeling her new cousin would respond well to the larger family, once she'd got used to it all and settled in.

 

Hank smiled warmly at Scott when he had his son's attention, sitting back comfortably...and almost shuffling back, as though a sixth sense about Scott was letting him get an inkling of his son's urge to cuddle.

 

As soon as the plane was in the air and the captain had indicated they could remove their seatbelts, Cassie and Ace were up and moving to the back of the jet, where they could play a game. Mike followed so that he could referee and be the banker.

 

Bill closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Years of worry for his daughter had been eased with the knowledge that he now had help to save her; and the lessened stress had resulted in his body deciding it was time to catch up on much needed rest.

 

Scott unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over and kissed Hope on the cheek, smiling at his father and mother. He shifted in place. It was obvious he wanted to go to his father but was holding back because he didn't want to intrude or be 'immature'.

 

Without even any hesitation at all, Hank held his arm out to Scott in invitation. He wasn't embarrassed; didn't feel awkward. He could tell Scott wanted to come to him and wanted to make it clear he'd welcome his son... welcome any of them, really.

 

Scott glanced quickly at Hope, to make certain she wouldn't be upset or feel abandoned if he went to Hank. As soon as he saw her smile at him again, he kissed her on the cheek once more and then moved onto Hank's lap, snuggling under the arm his father had held out.

 

Janet smiled at seeing her husband 'cuddling' their son. She was happy to know that her husband was able to be affectionate; and just as glad to see that their kids gravitated toward their father and sought out his affection, even at their age.

 

Hank quickly gathered Scott in close, unable to help but smile as Hope stood and walked over to her mother, sitting down and leaning in close to Janet, giving Scott a wide smile.

 

Janet wrapped her own arm around her daughter, pulling her in just as close as Hank had pulled Scott to him. She then leaned into her husband so that the four of them were snug together. "Now I'm wishing I was an octopus..." she said, in a teasing voice.

 

Scott blinked. "An octopus?"

 

"Yes." Janet smiled serenely, squeezing Hope tight. "With eight arms so that I could hold all my family close and tight and not have to take turns because I'm not big enough to hold them all at the same time...."

 

Hank chuckled softly. "It may not be possible to have enough arms, but a group hug...with everyone holding onto each other...would be possible," he commented.

 

"I fully expect one of those as soon as everyone is awake, and we are outside in an area large enough to do so, then..." Janet declared.

 

Hope laughed softly. "To make up for so long without them?" She pressed closer to her mother.

 

"Just that... I'm going to want to hold on to my loved ones as long and as often as possible...." Janet sighed, kissing the side of her daughter's head and just hugging her close.

 

Scott smiled. "I can get behind that...."

 

Hank nodded and then smiled warmly at Ava, keeping one arm wrapped around Scott as he reached his other out to gently wrap around her shoulders. " _All_ of our loved ones," he commented.

 

Scott smiled at Ava also, then gave a concerned glance toward Bill. "He okay?" he asked softly.

 

Ava lowered her head slightly. "He's been constantly worrying about me," she said quietly. "He needs his rest."

 

Scott nodded. "You're both safe now. Are you okay?"

 

Ava nodded slowly. "It's still a novelty to be able to touch without pain," she admitted.

 

Hank's brow furrowed with concern as he looked at his niece. "We'll get it fixed permanently," he promised. "You won't ever have to go through that again."

 

"Definitely. That is our first priority..." Janet agreed with her husband.

 

"Thank you." Ava let her eyes drift closed. Now that she was no longer in constant pain, her body was letting her know how far to the limits she'd pushed herself.

 

"Go ahead and sleep, sweetie. We'll wake you when we land..." Janet said, in as comforting a manner as possible.

 

Ava nodded and let her head drop gently against her father's shoulder as sleep finally overtook her.

 

***

 

A few short hours later and the jet had landed, and Happy had picked everyone up in the limo and taken them to the compound. Since most of the family were still on vacation, the compound was quiet- but Friday and Veronica were able to help direct Bill and Ava to their new rooms where they could put their few belongings away and then the group had eaten one last family meal together before they all headed to the family's medical room where Bryce and Helen Cho waited. They helped Ava into the Cryo-chamber and made certain everything was perfect before turning the machine on. Bill stayed by her side the entire time until she was fully under. Glancing at Bryce and Helen for reassurance that his daughter was safe and stable, he let out a tiny sigh and looked at Hank. "Can we begin first thing in the morning?"

 

Hank nodded. "Of course," he promised. "We'll fix your daughter, Bill. I promise. The best minds are all here working together."

 

Janet moved closer to her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hank is right. We will do everything in our power to help Ava live the life she should have been able to live from the beginning. The whole family will see to it."

 

Scott smiled crookedly at his mother's words, as he looked at the peaceful face of his cousin. The whole family _would_ see to it. Hopefully soon.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
